


Too Much For My Heart

by NatureTree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And a hanahaki disease fic, But this THING happened instead, It was supposed to be sad, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureTree/pseuds/NatureTree
Summary: The blue delphiniuim. It's a beautiful flower; has a beautiful deep blue colour. It kind of reminds Keith of the ocean. Everything blue is beautiful, even when it's slowly killing him.





	Too Much For My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> In hindsight I'm sorry for the cringy... "smut"... I've never written it before and frankly I don't if I ever will do it again, really.

Keith steps into the shower, letting the water run down his body. It's warm and comforting, heating up from the cold temperature of the planet they had been making an alliance with.

The locals were all very generous and let them stay in their equvalent of a hotel and even thought it wasn't necessary at all, Allura had accepted their offer. Keith supposed it was to show their appreciation for having their help in the battle just a few days prior.

During the meeting they sat in the same way they do in the kitchen on the castle-ship. Pidge on Keith's right side with Lance on his other side, then Hunk and lastly Shiro. But during the whole meeting, Keith couldn't concentrate. He had heard snippets of the conversation but his attention was on the boy beside him. He had honestly always appreciated Lance's complexion but in the lighting that the meeting room had Lance looked completely out of this world - or universe perhaps. Keith couldn't stop staring.

Not when Lance looked so peaceful but composed at the same time. How his broad shoulders pushed up in a proper fashion, matching the style of the royals in the room. Then there was Lance's jaw, sharp and defined, much more prominent due to the lighting. His cheekbones came next, they seemed to shine from the light, almost glowing. Then Lance's eyes was the best thing. Their blue colour so deep and warm when he's smiling, or laughing. But in times when he's glaring, they are the coldest things he has ever seen. Lance's eyes are so expressive and that's what he loved about them.

His lips was what Keith was the most drawn toward. How they - unlike usually - were leaning downwards, in aserious frown. The smile that was usually there was missing. His lips were thin - like many males - but they were so pink.

Wow, Keith needs to stop thinking of Lance when he's showering.

He sighs, having gone through with using the alien equvalent of shampoo and conditioner, aswell as some body wash that smelled suspiciously like pine. He steps out from the shower, grabbing the towel he left on the counter and dries himself off. Starting with his body and then his hair, ruffling it up. He glances in the mirror.

There are evident bags under his eyes, made even more prominent from his pale skin. His hair is messy, as usual but at least it's clean. But the thing that disturbs him is that he looks as if he's aged years in the past year he's spent in space. But he supposes that's what happens when you're fighting an intergalactic war.

He looks away from he mirror, not wanting to see his face. He gets dressed and leaves the bathroom, getting into his room.

It's a cosy room to say the least. It has wodden walls and a brown aesthetic. There is a dresser on the wall opposite of the twin bed. The floor is wodden with a fuzzy light brown carpet in the middle of the room, taking up at least three quarters of the room.

He frowns. It was a while since he's slept in a room with personality. His room in the castle-ship is mostly empty except for his clothes and his weapons. The walls - being white - makes it feel as if it's a hospital. It's all too clean and organised. His room in the castle doesn't suit him, but it's only where he sleeps.

He makes his way over to the bed, laying down on it face first and groans into the pillow, ready to fall asleep.

* * *

"Hah," Lance breaths, letting his hand travel down his torso slowly. He imagines Allura above him, grinning slyly as she begins to button up his pants. He imagines her pushing them down his hips, looking up at him through her eyelashes before going further down to kiss his thighs, teasing him. He whines, and she would snicker before continuing her ministrations. Before long though, she would let her hands wander upwards and grab his boxers.

She would raise herself up on her knees and give him a kiss as she got rid of his underwear.

Lance bites his lip and pushes his boxers away to free his member, pressing a finger to the head.

He imagines Allura would kiss his tip before licking him from the base and up, smirking all the while. She would devour his moans and pleas to give him more until she took him in inch by inch.

"Hah," he breaths, stroking his member.

She would look up at him looking innocent and devious at the same time. Swirling her tongue around before bobbing her head up and down, deep-throating him. She would pull off to lick the pre-cum on the tip.

"Ah, ah," he breaths, flicking his thumb over the tip.

 _"So beautiful."_ She would say before taking his cock in her mouth again, going faster this time. Bobbing her head to the rythm of Lance's moans.

"All-ura," he manages out in a weak whimper. He tightens his grip on his member and flicks his wrist.

 _"I'm so wet, Lance,"_ She would say,  _"So, so wet."_ She'd reach down to her crotch, making sure Lance was watching as she pushed one finger in.

"O-oh god," Lance moaned, his stomach clenching. He opened his eyes slightly, before fluttering them closed again.

He began to stroke faster, feeling the pre-cum smearing on his cock, wetting it. He moans, imagining Allura pulling her fingers out of herself and climbing over to cradle his hips. She'd kiss his chest and line herself up before sinking down on his member.

It would feel so warm, so soft and so  _tight_. He'd hae to force himself to calm down as to not hurt her, waiting for her to settle down, take him in to the base. When she did, she would smirk, telling him to move after adjusting herself to the feeling. Lnce would start out slow, milking moans out from her.

But then she would beg him to go faster. To go harder and he would relent, he would start pounding into her. Fast and merciless and he'd listen to her beautiful moans and groans, his hands would grip her hips tight.

 _"I'm close,"_ she'd say and lean forwards, letting Lance completely pound into her.

"Ahhh," he moaned as he arched off the bed, stroking himself faster, chasing his orgasm.

 _"Lance!"_ The voice turned deeper, more masculine.  _"Lance, I-I'm coming!"_ He would moan, resting his head on Lance's shoulder, biting.

"KEITH!" Lance came in his hand.

He sighed, opening his eyes and let himself bask in the after glory of his orgasm. He felt peaceful and calm, like he always did after releaving himself. He didn't do this often, but once in awhile he would let himself masturbate.

He frowned and reached for the tissues on the bedside table, cleaning his hand off, and anywhere his jizz could have gotten. He got up and collected clothes aswell as a few other things, all in a daze. He got in the shower, cooling himself off.

Not until he had laid down in bed, having changed the pillow case and everything, did he realise something. Something that would change his life forever.

He thought back to it and realised; he had been masturbating and he was close, he had een thinking of Allura but he couldn't get off until she said that she was coming, but it didn't sound like her. Then he came and he shouted her name. He shouted Kei - what? No. No no no. Not Keith. But, he did and he knew it.

He had jerked off and ejaculated when he had Keith's mouth on his tongue.

"Fuck."

* * *

Keith could have sworn he heard someone yell his name early in the morning, but he had shaken it off and guessed that he had imagined it, being still half-asleep after all. Plus, if he had heard correctly it could have been one of the paladins having a nightmare, considering their rooms were in the same corridor. But, Keith hadn't done anything reckless in awhile.

It was at least a week ago he did.

Now though, he was sitting in the cafeteria in the hotel they stayed in for the night. Pidge and Shiro was sitting beside him, Allura and Coran on the ends of the table while Lance and Hunk was sitting opposite of him, Pidge and Shiro,

The thing was that it was oddly quiet. Pidge was uncharacteristically tired, and Hunk looked as if he had gotten no sleep at all. Shiro looked as if he'd aged ten years since yesterday and Allura was barely keeping herself upright. Coran was the only one looking remotely okay. Except for Lance.

Lance was practically glowing in the early sunlight. Though, he had barely said a word and he refused to look at Keith since they bumped into each other in the corridor.

"So," Keith decided to speak up, seemingly being the only one who got a good night's sleep, not including Lance. "Did anyone have any nightmares?"

Everyone's attention was brought him, sluggishly but still.

"No, why?" Pidge mumbled, resting her chin on her palm, eyes half-opened. Keith looked at her, studying her face. There were heavy bags under her eye, worse than Keith's. Her hair was a mess, worse than Keith's has probably ever been. She looked half-dead, moving and blinking slowly. Her breath stunk badly. He was rather concerned, honestly.

"Well," he began, fingering at the straws of his pajamas. "I thought I heard someone scream early in the morning." God, he probably sounded so stupid. "And, it must have been one of you because I swear that it was my name that I heard."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lance stiffen, pausing with the spork halfway to his mouth.

"Dude, bro, Keith." Pidge muttered, looking up at him. "It was probably someone having a wet dream." She grinned mischeviously.

"A-a what?" Keith asked, frowning, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"A wet dream. Y'know when someone dreams about having the s-"

Pidge was cut off by hands on her mouth, Keith's hands. Keith felt and probably looked quite frankly horrified.

"Pidge, no."

Then, Keith's hands was pushed away and Pidge jumped off of the chair, seemingly awake and alert.

"A wet dream! Allura, Coran, let me introduce you to wet dreams! A person likes someone or is attracted to someone." She said, dancing around the room. "They dream about having sex with someone! And this someone was Keith!" She pointed to Keith dramatically, ignoring how he dropped his head in his hands, and the blush that rose to his face. "Someone here; one of the paladins of Voltron wants to have the sex wth our resident emo! What a beautiful day!" Pidge was so loud that she had gained the attention of most of the aliens together with them in the room. "Someone here wants to have Keith's dick inside of them! Or dare I say," she paused for dramatic affect, everyone in the room listening attentively; the paladins and the strangers. "Wants to put  _their_ dick inside Keith! Whether it be his asshole or mouth I don't think that matters!" Keith whines, causing Pidge to smirk.

"Before you ask, I know it's not a girl because I did not dream about having sex with Keith, and Allura," she points to Allura, "Did not dream about having sex with Keith because she, unlike us, does not care about such things." She exclaims, continuing on with her announcer voice. "Therefore it was either Shiro; Hunk or Lance!" She exclaimed, pointing at them in order. "But I can say for sure it wasn't Shiro or Coran. Coran is too gorgeous for such thoughts and Shiro thinks of Keith like his brother so unless he's into incest it wasn't him! Therefore it leaves two canditates!" She side-eyes Hunk and Lance who are both sweating profusely.

Pidge turned to the audience in the lunch room.

"Hunk is the purest guy I've ever met. And we all know that he has a thing for Shay. So the only possible solution is Lance!" She dramatically points to Lance, smirking.

Lance's eyes widen.

"Blasphemy!" He yells, his face redder than the red lion.

Keith was sitting at his seat, blushing furiously with his mouth agape.

"I have outed you in front of everybody, Mr. Lance. You cannot deny it any more."

"FALSEHOOD!"


End file.
